GIBBS FAMILY
by LolaWorld
Summary: A short story. Leroy Gibbs is married to Hollis Mann. They have four adopted children, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby. The story starts with their children from ages 7 to ten years old and ends with them in their teens. It's a story about family and teen antics. It also does contain NON- sexual spanking. Remember, if spanking isn't your thing, then please don't read. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

GIBBS FAMILY

CHAPTER 1

**(**_**Quick background:**_** Leroy Gibbs is married to Hollis Mann. They have adopted 4 children as they tried for years to conceive and were told it was near impossible due to medical issues of Hollis. Three of their children they adopted as newborns from teenage mothers in America. One child they adopted at age of three from Southern Israel. Gibbs is a Senior Special Agent for NCIS; but, his team is some other good team and totally irrelevant to this particular fic story. The children they adopted, from oldest to youngest: Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby.)**

**XXX**

Hollis walked by her husband as their four children were playing video games. She was in uniform and getting ready to deploy on another assignment given to her by the U.S. Army. Leroy eyed his wife and found her to be just as beautiful as the day he married her fifteen years prior. Hollis was busy with last minute details and did not see her husband make a deal with their oldest.

"Psst Tony," he called over to his ten and a half year old.

Tony handed the game controller over to Tim and quickly made his way over to his father. He knew when his father whispered for him it was due to a special assignment. Gibbs leaned down in order to have direct eye contact with his son.

"What do you need dad?" Tony whispered.

"Well, I need some grown-up time with your mother. Do you think you can handle your sisters and your brother for about twenty minutes? I'll give you five now and another five if you can keep your siblings in order until I get back; deal?"

Tony took the five dollar bill. "Deal!"

Gibbs gave his son a big smile. "That's my boy."

XXX

Hollis was in the bathroom packing up her toothbrush and other essentials when her husband walked in. He hugged her from behind and pressed himself very close. She leaned back up into him.

"Mmm couldn't get enough of me last night hum?"

"No, and it'll be at least six months until I see you again. That's IF we're lucky."

"I'm already in uniform, boots and all and what about the kids?"

"I put Tony in charge. We have twenty minutes; and as far as your uniform…(he smiled a Cheshire smile as he unbuttoned her pants) just bend over."

XXX

"It's my turn to play now!" Little seven and a half year old Abby demanded as she stomped her foot and stood in front of the fifty-four inch screen TV.

"Abby move; your turn is after Ziva and it's STILL her turn." Tony said matter-of-factly.

Abby stomped her little foot and balled her little fists. "IT IS TAKING TOO LONG!"

"You know there is no yelling Abby, go in the corner for a time out!" Tony ordered in his best "big brother" tone.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! DADDY! MOMMY!" Abby yelled and made a mad dash for their parent's bedroom.

"No! You can't!" Tony called out as he caught up with his baby sister and picked her up in order to prevent her from intruding on their parents until the twenty minutes was up; and as far as Tony knew, he still had five minutes to go.

Abby kicked and screamed to get out of Tony's arms. He was only three years older and only about a foot taller. He wasn't able to easily hold her. As she kicked to get away she ended up kicking him in a very private area by accident. Tony put her down instantly as he lost his breath and dropped to the ground in agonizing pain. Abby instinctively knew it was her fault and felt really bad. She was angry but she never would hurt any of her siblings on purpose. Tears streamed down her small angelic looking face as she ran over to Tim and Ziva who were too wrapped up in their video game to care what was going on around them.

"Timmy! Timmy! Timmy! Ziva! Ziva! Ziva!" The frightened seven year old yelled out to the two nine year olds. "I broke Tony's wee wee! HELP!"

"Tim and Ziva instantly paused the game and looked over at the youngest as they both unanimously answered. "WHAT!?"

XXX

Gibbs placed the comforter over his youngest daughter and kissed her forehead. Hollis walked over and smiled at their sleeping child. Abby had exhausted herself out between the tantrum and the guilt; but, it was the small spanking given by her daddy that sealed the deal for sleepy town.

"How's Tony doing?" Gibbs whispered.

"He's on the couch watching cartoons with an ice bag properly placed…poor little guy, he felt so bad. He thought he let you down."

"Never, I'll make sure to let him know that he didn't."

"I think I smoothed it over. We had a good talk." Hollis responded with a caring smile.

Gibbs smiled back and kissed her forehead. "We make a pretty great team."

She looked over again at the sleeping child then back at her husband. "So you really want another one hum?"

"Just one more." Gibbs answered with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Let me think it over a bit longer. Is that okay?"

He bent down and kissed her tenderly. "I take thinking about it over a defiant no any day."

XXX

Four and a half months had passed since Hollis had left on assignment. Gibbs was working on a case when he received an email from his wife. It read: "I had to return home per doctors orders. Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I just can't be out in the field for awhile. Call me on my cell when you get this." Gibbs called her instantly.

"Hello?" Hollis answered.

"Hol's, baby, are you okay? Do you need me to come home? What's wrong? Why didn't you call me sooner and tell me you were coming home?"

Hollis chuckled, "I'm fine sweetheart, I promise and I wanted it to be a surprise. I just sent you another email with a picture attached. Take a look."

"What does, I don't under…" He sighed, "Alright, fine."

Gibbs opened the attached picture. "It's a sonogram. Did you find a baby for us to adopt? That's great but I don't understand what that has to do with you coming home early per your doctor's orders." He asked as he became more and more concerned for his wife's well being.

Hollis smiled, "Take a deep breath honey. You know how the mother's name is always displayed on the sonograms; usually in the far right corner?"

"Yes? Why, do we know this girl?"

"Girl? No, but woman, yes."

"Oh, an older woman okay; and we know her?"

"Very well in fact."

"We do? Who is it?"

Hollis chuckled again. "Just expand the picture and look at the name."

"Why are you playing these games, why can't you just tell me?"

"Oh come on, you're taking the fun out of it. Please just take a look."

Gibbs expanded the picture and looked at the name of the patient. "It has your name on here Hol's. I don't understand."

It wasn't that Gibbs was slow, he was quite intelligent. He simply had accepted their fate many years ago that they would never have a biological child together. He was to believe it was impossible. It suddenly hit him that the impossible had become possible. Tears had instantly formed; tears of joy.

"Sweetheart, are you still there?" Hollis asked after a few long silent moments.

"Hol's, is this OUR baby?"

Hollis wiped a few tears of joy herself. "Yes Leroy, ours and the baby is perfectly healthy. I even know the sex if you want to know."

"I do, yes, but tell me in person. I'm coming home for lunch. See you soon."

**XX**

**(Six plus years later…)**

"Dad, come on, we're in Hawaii. It's not fair that I'm grounded." The seventeen year old complained.

"Tony, I told you two weeks ago. That math test had to be 80 percent or better in order for you to get your grades up; OR you would be grounded. You got a 68."

"But daaad, we're in Haawwaaiiii."

"You knew that too. This vacation wasn't a surprise. We have been planning this for months."

"But…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" An adorable six year old girl called excitedly as she ran over.

Gibbs kneeled down and scooped the little girl up into his arms with a huge smile and stood back up.

"Daddy! Mommy said after breakfist we're gonna go on a sawlboat and see wales and dofins!"

He kissed her head before he answered. "That is the plan, yes; but, I think you might need some shoes," he smiled.

She looked down and giggled. "Ooops, siwwy me."

Gibbs chuckled and started to tickle his baby girl. He loved each of his children dearly and whole heartedly; but with his youngest, she was their miracle baby.

Tony sighed deeply. "Hanna, do you miiiinnnd? I was talking to dad before you soo rudely interrupted."

Gibbs was about to reprimand Tony for his treatment toward his baby sister but the little girl beat him to it.

"Well, someone got on the bed in a bad mood."

"It's got out on the wrong side of bed." Tony sighed again.

"Okay you two," Gibbs chuckled, "Hanna, go see mommy and get your shoes on."

"K daddy!"

Once the little girl had left, Gibbs turned to his oldest. "Tony, there is ONE way to get out of your grounding. IF that is what you want, we can take care of it this morning. You and I will just be late to breakfast."

"But, that dad? Come oonnnn!"

"Tony, I'm tired of your whining. If you don't take the deal and you continue to whine about being grounded; you are going to end up with a warm bottom and STILL be grounded."

Tony looked at his father wide eyed for a moment but knew not to push his luck.

"Can I think about it at least?"

"We have a lot planned. You have five minutes."

_**I know, I know, ANOTHER story when I have others to update. This is just a short story I had skipping around that I just had to write down. Hope you enjoy. Please review. It is my only form of payment for these fan-fiction stories. XOXO**_


	2. TO BE OR NOT TO BEGROUNDED

"**Tony, I'm tired of your whining. If you don't take the deal and you continue to whine about being grounded; you are going to end up with a warm bottom and STILL be grounded." **

**Tony looked at his father wide eyed for a moment but knew not to push his luck. **

"**Can I think about it at least?"**

"**We have a lot planned. You have five minutes."**

**TO BE OR NOT TO BE….GROUNDED**

Hollis was helping their youngest, Hanna put on her shoes. Leroy was gathering everyone else up to leave for breakfast.

"Tim and Ziva, turn off the game, that's your second warning. You're both lucky I'm feeling generous. Abby," Leroy called out, "Abby!"

He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He opened the door and was about to go looking for her when he spotted her walking his way.

"Abigail, where have you been little girl?" He asked sternly as she stepped back into the hotel suite.

"I was just out exploring the area, that's all."

"Well, I know you didn't ask my permission. Did your mother give you the okay?"

Abby looked down at her feet. "No, she was too busy with Hanna and you were busy with Tony." She answered then looked back up. "I didn't go far daddy, I really didn't."

"You don't have to go far for something bad to happen. Even if you just fell we wouldn't have known. God forbid you encountered someone bad and they took you."

Leroy was about to continue with all the bad scenarios of what could happen and why leaving without permission was a dangerous thing to do and especially in an unfamiliar place. He looked down at the petite 13 year old that looked closer to 9 or 10 with her two ponytails. The thought of losing her scared him to death. He took her arm and walked her over to the nearest bed.

"You know better Abigail. You know better."

He said simply as he sat down on the edge of the bed. It didn't matter that the family was around, she did something foolish and he needed to make sure he did all he could to teach her to think twice next time. He guided her quickly over his lap and flipped up her black summer dress. He would normally spank his children on the bare but since the rest of the family was around he kept her panties up. However that didn't stop him from getting the lesson across. He positioned her so he had better access to her sit spots.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Abby tried.

Leroy ignored her as he knew she had a very curious nature about her. He loved that; but, it didn't mean she could just take off on her own. He used his hand and gave her 50 solid hard spanks on her little bottom.

**OUTSIDE**

Hollis had guided the rest of their children outside to give her husband and their daughter some privacy.

"Tim, Ziva please take Hanna and get us a table at the restaurant downstairs. Hanna, you better be a good girl for your brother and sister, alright?"

"I will mama, pomise."

Hollis smiled at her youngest and kissed her cheek before she handed her over into Tim's arms. The three headed out. Hollis then looked over at her eldest.

"Have you decided? I couldn't help but hear the alternative your father gave you if you didn't want to be grounded."

Tony just kept cringing with every spank he heard given to his little sister.

"I don't know mom, I really don't want to be grounded but, seeing Abby, ouch. I just don't know."

**SEVERAL MINUTES LATER….**

Leroy opened the door with a humbled 13 year old by his side. He kissed the top of her head and repeated three words again. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Go with mom, Tony and I will be there shortly."

"K daddy." Abby answered as she took a hold of her mother's hand.

Hollis gave her husband a small smile for support and a caring squeeze on Tony's arm before she and Abby left. Tony took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

"By you staying behind I take it you made your decision to not be grounded any longer?"

Tony sighed, "Yes dad."

"Alright then grab your mother's hairbrush in the bathroom and bring it over."

Tony cringed at the thought but did as he was told. Less than 30 seconds later he returned with the evil implement and handed it to his father.

"Shorts and boxers down and over my lap. You know the drill Tony."

"Yes dad." Tony answered a bit nervously but obeyed.

Once Tony was in position Leroy didn't hesitate to begin.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**

Leroy and Tony arrive in the restaurant. Its evident Tony had been crying. They both sit down. Tony sits carefully; Abby gives him an empathetic look as she especially feels for him at that moment.

"I hope you both don't mind but I ordered what I believed you would have." Hollis advised.

Shortly after her statement the waiter arrived with the food and Leroy and Tony were both very pleased with their orders.

"Thanks mom, this is perfect."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Yes, thank you. This is perfect." Said Leroy as he smiled at his wife.

"Tony, you gonna swim with the dawfins too." Hanna asked.

Before he could answer Hollis responded. "I think Tony is going to have some adventures of his own today, maybe another time sweetie."

"Actually I think I will check out the dolphins with you guys." Tony answered.

"Really?" Tim asked surprised, "but you're not grounded anymore. I thought you wanted to check out the local babes and explore your "manhood." Tim smirked.

"Naaa I can do that anytime. I want to be here with you guys…my family. Even you Tim." Tony answered as he smirked back.

It was that moment Leroy looked around and never felt happier. He had everything he could possibly ever want, his family…the Gibbs family.

**FIN**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you! **


End file.
